The King's Mate
by Brytte Mystere
Summary: Little drabble. Gilgamesh/Rin: What if the King had choosen the Tohsaka heir as his new treasure?
1. The King's Mate

_He goes to her while the moon is full._

 _It's delightful to see her skin, softly caressed by the moonlight, when he finally enters her room. After all, **it's time!** He needs prana for the upcoming war, and he knows she'll be able to provide it. He could, of course, keep killing mongrels, but he wants **her** and really, hasn't he waited enough?_

* * *

He knew what Tokiomi Tohsaka had been planning to do with his last command spell (order him to kill himself, _the sheer audacity!_ ), so he allowed Kirei Kotomine to kill his Master.

Of course, he had ulterior motives for this.

He had always had every intention to stay, even after the Holy Grail was reached, so he made a new contract, which he had planned to end, task Kiritsugu Emiya helped him to fulfil without knowing.

* * *

The girl, Rin, was indeed more interesting than her father... Or Kirei himself. After all, they were really predictable, whilst the girl fought to affirm her claim on which she considered _hers_ , without surrendering, even if she knew the odds were against her. And she was so beautiful, she had developed so perfectly since her fifthteen birthday...

Thus he ended in her room, seeing how her red nightgown had moved with her, revealing way too much of her creamy skin to his red gaze. And he hovered over her for a while, his charisma finally free to it's peek. Then, he kissed her.

His kiss wasn't cast, or innocent. It was demanding, a king taking what was his by right, to which her couldn't help but correspond. She wasn't fully awake yet, but he knew she had been _dreaming_ about him. She must have felt that connection since the beginning too, because he had been the prime, mysterious image in her head while pleasuring herself, _for as long as she could remember_.

Gilgamesh wasn't sure if her kissing him back and trying to strip him was her thinking the situation was a realistic dream, and wasn't interested in knowing the answer.

He left her lips when her need for oxygen became urgent, only to attack her neck, breaking through that annoying nightgown of hers to reach her breasts.

He had her whimpering in minutes, his expertise showing as he towered over her, already most naked, her covers around them as he slid his hand to her intimacy, his other hand and mouth still teasing her breasts, finding her already starting to get wet.

He liked to hear her moaning, her ebony hair in disarray on her pillow, while her pale skin sported a furious red.

And he kept kissing her, adding his slow caresses to her clit, seeing her arc in pleasure, pressing herself to him in the process.

He released himself from his pants, teasing her with his tip, while she neared her peek. When he felt her come, he slided into her scorching heat, his expertise avoiding making the deal painful for her.

Once Gilgamesh was inside of her, he _knew_ she would be part of his treasure. In his whole existence, nobody had felt as perfect as her.

It was as if the Tohsakas had been honing a perfect mate for they didn't remember meeting. After all, it had been a long time ago, before the vampires had fully become humans. Gilgamesh had saved the then head of the family, and he had sworn his family would produce a good mate for the King of Heroes.

Being inside of her fulfilled the oath, and he enjoyed her nearly into morning, when she finally fainted from exhaustion, her body filled with his seed and her heart with hi soul.

She was his, from the very first second he saw her, and now would always be, thought the first Heroic Spirit when her body was taken in by his Gate of Babylon.

She was his, his most treasured treasure, just second to EA itself, and no mongrel would even put their filthy hands on her.

 **A/N:** I'm taking some liberties here, anatomically speaking, because, well, Gilgamesh is 2/3 god, so he should be able to do things _normal_ humans are unable to, like keep going a whole night, or shooting abnormal amounts of semen. Btw, in this drabble Kirei didn't die, he just had his contract with Gilgamesh broken after the whole Grail thing, and as Gilgamesh went away, Kirei doesn't know he's alive... About the Tohsakas: Gilgamesh met their eeeearly ancestors during his travels. It's not canon, it's just my personal headcanon. RIN IS 18 YEARS OLD!


	2. The Queen Consort

**A/N: Dearest , as promised, here is the companion to "the King's Mate", from Rin's POV. Honestly, I hope this vanishes some... concerns... the previous drabble raised. To be clear, this whole story happens ten years after the Fourth Holy Grail War. Gilgamesh just kind of travelled through the whole world during said period, coming back a few times...**

 _ **The Queen Consort**_

The first time she saw him, she was barely fifteen years old.

And she couldn't, _wouldn't_ , admit he was real.

 _It just... Couldn't be!_

Because she had seen that face before. She had seen that face before, and she had felt his gaze on her... And it couldn't be, because dreams were meant to be just that. Because it wasn't possible that such a perfect being could exist.

He looked no older than eighteen, and yet there was something... In his stare, yes, that spoke of something more. An older soul. Or maybe that was just her mind tricking her, because there _was no way_. _He couldn't exist!_

 _But he had been there, and they had passed each other in the street, their eyes meeting for a fleeing second. And she knew, she **knew** he was real._

 _She had always dreamed about him. She would always recognize that red gaze._

The dreams could vary, from merely long, long days in which all she could do was admire his movements, his unparalleled perfection, be it fighting or simply walking around an ancient city, to agonizing moments, when he would be mourning, the grief so strong she could _feel_ it as if they were sharing the same heart.

There were times, times so utterly strange her own mind would shield her from remembering, were she was dying, on the floor, and he was crying. Crying, grief-stricken face, cursing the gods for taking from him his only true friend.

In those moments, she wanted to shout. She wanted to scream, _"I'll be okay! I'll be back! They won't keep us apart!"_ , but her throat had already returned to clay, her body going back to the dust it had been created from.

And other times, she would remember seeing him, from afar, with a corset cutting her breath short, lacy frills in her hair, before feeling a sharp pain in her chest, at seeing him vanish into nothingness. Away from her.

 _Why? Why was he torn away from her every time she seemed to have him in reach? Was Ishtar messing with them again?_

Rin, because now she was Rin Tohsaka (maybe she had always been that girl, and whoever tried to say anything different was _wrong_ ), had kept dreaming about him.

Thus, when her body started to change, and her hormones began demanding _something else_ , her dreams changed.

 _They weren't only talking anymore. They weren't sparring either. They **danced**_.

The first time, the Golden King had held her, muttering all the things he wanted to do to her, his lips caressing her neck, as his hands held her breasts. And then he caressed her thighs, and she wanted _more_. So she begged him. To come for her, to take her away, _away, away_ from Fuyuki, and the impeding war, from the constant lustful stares of her classmates, and Kirei's ominous presence.

 _Her eighteenth birthday, her dream changed again._

This time he wasn't just caressing her, or kissing her slowly. No. He was _there_ , more real than ever, and she wanted to beg, stuck herself to him until he wouldn't be able to let her go, ever again. She wanted to shout at him, and punch him.

 _ **Why did you keep me waiting for so long?**_

But he was there. In her room, with her, _kissing her_ , and everything she could have told him vanished from her mind. She begged for it to be real. _It had to be real, or she would go completely insane!_

Then there was him, only him, and the things he was doing to her. And she left him do as he wanted, enjoying every single second of feeling his skin against hers.

 _She was complete, at least_.

 _And they were so utterly **perfect** together!_

She moaned. She begged, and held him close, close, _closer_. She wouldn't tolerate any space between them.

And when their union became complete, when she felt his hot seed in her, she _smiled_.

The oath between their souls was finally fulfilled. They had finally, _finally_ found each other, thanks to this body, this human body that wasn't made of clay.

She was strong, powerful enough to keep up with him, as always. And she would show him, later, _later,_ when all this madness that was the Holy Grail War was over, when they could finally share everything, when their souls would merge completely. When nor even the sunrise could keep them apart. When her body would be able to keep going for days, and nights, if neccesary.

 _And so, she smiled, satisfied, when his golden Gate of Babylon took her in._

 _After all, she had been made for him, more than once._

 _They were supposed to be **together**._

 _And now they would always be..._

 **A/N: I fear this one was completely out of character. But then, it's a wish-fulfilling fanfic.**

 **And I swear I didn't plan the Gilgamesh/Enkidu undertones. I don't even like the pairing! But it happened. _Weeell... This is definitely the end..._**


End file.
